Alternate: Part II
by bttf4444
Summary: An AU story where Jennifer is more involved in her trip with Doc and Marty. Again, credit goes to JenniferJaneMcfly for the idea.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future. **

_October 26, 1985  
9:30 AM PST_

As Jennifer Parker woke up the next day at her grandma's house, she felt as if she was in a bit of a daze. The dream she just had felt so real - but, of course, she knew it had to be a dream. After all, it wasn't possible to travel through time, was it? It was something that only took place in science fiction and fantasy stories, right? She could then smell her grandmother cooking pancakes in the kitchen, which happened to be one of her favourite meals. She was feeling so hungry, as she walked downstairs.

'Good morning, sweetheart,' called out Grandma Parker, as reached out to embrace her granddaughter. 'How are you feeling?'

'Oh, Grandma, I had the strangest dream last night,' Jennifer said, sighing.

'What did you dream about, honey?' asked Grandma Parker, as she gave Jennifer a little peck on the cheek.

'I dreamed that I went back in time,' explained Jennifer, 'with Marty, and we ran into Marty's parents. We accidently caused Marty's parents to not meet, so we had to spend a whole week trying to make Marty's parents fall in love, so that he wouldn't be erased from existence. It was pretty scary.'

'Well, honey,' replied Grandma Parker, 'that sure sounds like one interesting dream. I sometimes think it would be interesting, if time travel was possible, and you could go back in time. I suppose it could real hassle, too, though. So, how many pancakes would you like, dear?'

'Uh, four, please,' replied Jennifer. 'You're making bacon, too?'

'I certainly am, sweetie,' replied Grandma Parker. 'So, do you have any special plans for today? Are you still planning on going to the lake with your boyfriend tonight?'

'Oh, I most certainly am,' replied Jennifer. 'Oh, Grandma, I am so excited. Marty and I have been planning this for two weeks.'

She remembered how, since the McFly's car was totalled by Biff Tannen, her father had offered to let them use his car, instead. She still hadn't gotten a chance to tell Marty about it, yet, though. Come to think of it, she didn't even remember when she went to bed last night, or when Marty went home. She did remember Doc dropping her off at her grandma's house, after she and Marty returned to 1985 - but, that course, was part of the dream.

She was tempted to tell Marty about her dream, but she figured that hearing about her dream might upset Marty, especially the part about Doc being shot by terrorists.

'Oh, I really like Marty!' gushed Grandma Parker. 'He's so sweet and adorable, and just right for a lovely girl like you. I can definitely see you two getting married one of these days. I hope to be able to live to see your children.'

'Oh, Grandma, I'm only 17 years old,' Jennifer protested. 'I don't want to think about having children right now.'

'Sorry, dear,' mumbled Grandma Parker. 'I guess I was just getting excited.'

'Aw, that's all right, Grandma,' replied Jennifer, as she stood up to hug her grandma.

Grandma had placed a plateful of pancakes in front of Jennifer, as she began to pour maple syrup on them. Jennifer wondered if Marty would come over this morning. He knew that Marty had a tendancy to sleep in late on the weekends.

oooooooooo

About an hour, Jennifer heard the doorbell rang. She went to answer it, and she saw that it was Marty. She was so happy to see him.

'Marty!' Jennifer gasped, as she opened the door.

'Jennifer!' called out Marty. 'so how is everything? Have you noticed any changes in your family?'

'Uh, no, I haven't,' replied Jennifer, thinking that it was rather odd question for Marty to ask. Unless, it really was true that she had travelled back in time with Marty. She figured it couldn't be, though - and Marty was just joking around. 'Everything seems the same to me. What about you?'

'Oh, a lot has changed in my life,' replied Marty. 'My parents and siblings are more confident, now. Biff now works for our family, and he's actually respectful towards us. Although, he has tried to cheat my father out of putting a second coat of wax on the car. Heck, a lot of the furniture in our house is new.'

'Wow!' gasped Jennifer. Jennifer was momentarily in a state of shock, as she began to realize that her time travel adventures with Marty was not just a dream after all. 'It looks like your family has changed drastically. I guess it's because we ran into your parents when they were young. We never ran into mine.'

Marty and Jennifer were then about to kiss, when they heard three sonic booms. They looked up to see the DeLorean on the driveway. It had knocked over a few trash cans. Doc then got out, wearing futuristic clothing.

'Marty! Jennifer! You've gotta come back with me!' Doc called out, somewhat frantically.

'Where?' Marty and Jennifer asked, simultaneously.

'Back to the future,' Doc replied.

'Wait a minute!' exclaimed Marty, as he saw Doc rummaging through the trash can, picking out some rubbish. 'What are you doing, Doc?'

'I need fuel,' explained Doc. 'Go ahead, both of you! Quick! Get in the car.'

'No, no, no,' protested Marty. 'Look, Doc, I just got here, okay? I came here to see Jennifer, and we were gonna take the new truck for a spin.'

'You have a truck, now, Marty?' Jennifer asked, shocked.

'Well, this will have to wait, you two,' replied Marty. 'Right now, it's pretty urgent that you two come back with me.'

'Wait a minute, Doc,' protested Marty. 'What are you talking about? What happens to us in the future? What do we become - assholes or something?'

'No, no, no, no, no! Marty, both you and Jennifer turn out fine. It's your kids - something has got to be done about your kids.'

_Our kids?_ Jennifer thought, stunned. As she had told her grandmother earlier that morning, she was not ready to think about having kids when she wasn't even an adult yet.

Then, as Marty and Jennifer scrunched up together on the passenger seat, Doc stepped into the driver's side of the car, and began to take off.

'Hey, Doc, we better back up,' Marty insisted. 'We don't have enough roads to get up to 88.'

'Roads? Where we're going, we don't need roads,' insisted Doc, as he pulled down his futuristic pair of glasses. Doc then piloted the car up into the air. 


	2. Chapter 1

_October 21, 2015  
4:29 PM PST_

As Doc was piloting the DeLorean, the DeLorean had almost collided with a taxi. Marty and Jennifer both screamed.

'What the hell was that?' asked Marty, perturbed.

'Taxi-cab,' answered Doc.

'What do you mean a taxi-cab?' fumed Marty. 'I thought we were flying.'

'Precisely,' Doc replied.

'All right, Doc, what's going on, huh?' Marty asked, with annoyance. 'Where are we? When are we?'

Doc lifted up his futuristic glasses to look at the time display, and replied, 'We are descending towards Hill Valley, California, at 4:29 PM, on Wednesday, October 21, 2015.'

'2015? You mean we're in the future?' asked Marty, astonished.

'Wow!' Jennifer gasped. 'I guess you really do have a time machine, Doc! I woke up this morning, thinking that this whole thing had to be a dream.'

'I thought it was a dream, too,' added Marty, 'until I saw that the living room and my family had changed. It's amazing that my bedroom stayed the same, though.'

'Well, nope, it's not a dream,' Doc said, smiling. 'I really did invent a time machine.'

'So, Doc, this really is the year 2015?' Jennifer asked, amazed. 'We can actually see our future! Doc, now you said we were married, right?'

'Uh...' Doc said, smiling a little bit.

'Yeah, was it a big wedding?' Jennifer continued.

'Well...' Doc responded.

'Marty, we'll be able to see our wedding!' Jennifer exclaimed, excitedly.

'Wow,' Marty gasped, stunned.

'I'm gonna be able to see my wedding dress,' Jennifer said, excitedly.

'Wow,' Marty repeated.

'I wonder where we live, I bet it's a big house, with lots of kids. How many kids...' Jennifer was asking.

'Enough, Jennifer!' Doc cut in, sharply.

'Well, gee, Doc,' Jennifer huffed, 'excu-use me for wanting to know about my future! You didn't have to snap at me!'

'I'm sorry, Jennifer,' Doc said, in a gentler tone. 'It's just that nobody should know too much about their own destiny. It's like what I've been telling you and Marty back in 1955.'

'But you would have been shot by terrorists!' Marty protested, as tears filled his eyes. 'You would have died, and I would have felt so lonely without you.' Marty turned his head away and he wept silently.

'Please, Marty,' Doc said, softly, 'I'm still alive, now, aren't I? I listened to you, didn't I? So, please, why are you crying?'

'It's just that you, uh, uh, uh...' Marty started to explain, then he clung onto Jennifer and sobbed.

Jennifer gave Marty a comforting squeeze, and she told Doc, 'Doc, I think it was the way that you mentioned how you kept telling us, back in 1955, that one should not know too much about own destiny that upset Marty. Don't you remember? Whenever Marty attempted to warn you about your impending death in 1985, that was always what you told him. Why do you still hold onto that belief?'

'I'm sorry,' mumbled Doc, obviously ill at ease. 'I wasn't thinking. It's that we have more important things to take care of right now. We have to prevent your son from committing the robbery, and getting sent to jail for 15 years.'

'What?' gasped Marty, stunned, as he wiped his eyes. 'Why?'

'Here's our exit,' Doc informed Marty and Jennifer.

Marty had noticed that a sign read 'Phoenix : Boston : London' - and underneath it said, 'Local traffic: Hill Valley exit next right.' After Doc piloted the DeLorean away from the skyway, Marty noticed another sign that read 'Welcome to Hill Valley. Goldie Wilson II Mayor. A Nice Place To Live. Please fly safely. Ejection Seats Save Lives'. Then Doc finally landed the DeLorean into an alleyway.

Doc then opened the DeLorean doors and said, 'Okay, Marty, first you gotta get out and change clothes.'

'Right now?' asked Marty. 'It's pouring rain.'

Doc looked at his watch, then said, 'Wait five more seconds.' After the rain stopped in exactly five seconds, Doc said, 'Right on the tick. Amazing. Absolutely amazing. Too bad the post office isn't as efficient as the weather service.'

After the trio had left the DeLorean, Doc began to pull a rubber mask off his face.

'Excuse the disguise, you two,' said Doc, 'but I was afraid you guys wouldn't recognize me. I went to a rejuvenation clinic and got a whole natural overhaul. They took out some wrinkles, did a hair repair, changed the blood - added a good thirty or forty years to my life. They also replaced my spleen and colon. What do you think?'

'You look great, Doc,' Marty replied, amazed.

'Yeah, I agree,' chimed in Jennifer.

'The future - unbelievable,' muttered Marty. 'I gotta check this out, Doc.'

'Yeah, the future looks very incredible,' Jennifer agreed.

'All in good time, you two,' insisted Doc. 'We're on a tight schedule here.'

'Tell me about my future,' pleaded Marty. 'I mean, I know I make it big, but what do I become, like a rich rock star or something?'

'Yeah, and what about me?' added Jennifer. 'I'm hoping to get a degree in psychology.'

'Please, you two,' Doc said, firmly. 'No one should... Uh, we don't time to discuss this right now. We have urgent business to take care of.'

'Right, right,' mumbled Marty, 'I am rich though, right?'

'Yeah, Doc,' chimed in Jennifer, 'you said that we turned out fine - that it was our kids that were in trouble. So we do turn out fine, don't we, Doc?'

'Marty, please, take off your shirts,' instructed Doc. Then, after Marty complied, Doc added, 'Put on this jacket and these shoes.'

Then Doc went into the car to grab a futuristic pair of binoculars, which looked a bit like a very thin camera.

'We've got a mission to accomplish!' proclaimed Doc.

Doc then ran down to the end of the alleyway, and used the gadget to watch a pair of boys who looked just like Marty - he was Marty McFly Junior - walking into a futuristic telephone booth.

'Uh-huh,' muttered Doc. 'Precisely on schedule.'

oooooooooo

Marty was putting on the shoes and red jacket that Doc had given to him.

'Power laces! All right!' shouted Marty, awed.

'Yeah, they look so cool,' added Jennifer.

'This thing doesn't fit,' commented Marty, after putting his jacket on.

Doc came running up to Marty, and pushed a flashing little button on his jacket, which was beeping.

'Size adjusting, fit.' remarked a computerized voice inside the jacket.

'Pull out your pants pockets,' instructed Doc. 'All kids in the future wear their pants inside out.'

Marty complied. Doc then reached into his bag, and he pulled out a colourful cap.

'Put on this cap,' said Doc, as he put the cap onto the heads of Marty. 'Perfect! You are the splitting image of your future son.'

'What?' asked Marty.

'So what are you saying, Doc?' Jennifer asked. 'We have a son who looks just like Marty? Unbelievable!'

'In exactly 2 minutes, Marty,' Doc said, 'go around the corner into the Cafe 80's. Jennifer, you stay here in the alley, while I tend to some business.'

'Cafe 80s?' asked Marty, astonished. It was hard for Marty to believe that, sometime in the future, the '80s would be considered 'retro'. _I guess it's inevitable, though_, thought Marty, with a sigh.

'It's one of those nostalgia places, but not done very well. Go in and order a Pepsi,' Doc told Marty. Then, after pulling a fifty dollar bill from his pocket, Doc added, 'Here's a fifty for you - and wait for a guy named Griff.'

'Right, Griff,' muttered Marty.

'Right,' replied Doc. 'Griff's going to ask you guys about tonight. Are you in or out? Tell him you are out! Whatever he says, whatever happens, say no, you're not interested.'

'Okay,' Marty replied.

'Then leave, come back here and wait for me. Don't talk to anyone, don't touch anything, don't do anything, don't interact with anyone - and try not to look at anything.' Then, turning to Jennifer, he added, 'This goes for you, too. You just stay here, and wait for Marty and I to get back.'

'I don't get it,' Marty said, confused. 'I, I thought you said this had something to do with our kids.'

Doc grabbed a newspaper from his bag and said, 'Look what happens to your son!'

Marty and Jennifer looked at the paper, which was the Hill Valley Edition of USA Today. The headline read 'Youth Jailed' - and the sub-headline read 'Martin McFly Junior Arrested For Theft'.

'Our son?' asked Marty, amazed. After Marty looked at the picture, he gasped, 'God, he look just like me!' Then, reading from the newspaper, Marty continued, 'Within two hours of their arrest, Martin McFly Junior was tried, convicted and sentenced to fifteen years in the State Penitentiary.'

'Within two hours?' Jennifer asked, worriedly.

'The justice system works swiftly in the future,' shouted Doc, 'now that they've abolished all lawyers.'

'Oh, this is heavy!' mumbled Marty.

'Oh, it gets worse!' Doc explained. 'Next week your daughter attempts to break them out of jail - and she gets sent up for 20 years!'

'Wha - our daughter?' Marty asks, shocked. 'Wait a minute, we have a daughter?'

'You see, this one event starts a chain reaction that completely destroys your entire family.'

'No!' cried out Marty and Jennifer, simultaneously.

'Hey, Doc, this date...' Marty started to say. 'Wait, this is tomorrow's newspaper!'

'Precisely!' replied Doc. 'I already went further ahead into time to see what else happens. I backtracked everything to this one event, that's why we're here today - to prevent this incident from ever happening.'

Just then, Doc's watch beeped. 'Damn, I'm late!' groaned Doc.

'Wait a minute, where are you going now?' asked Marty.

'To intercept your son, you are taking his place. Round the corner at the Cafe 80's, guy named Griff, just say no!'

As Marty walked off to start their mission, Doc called out, 'Oh, Marty, be careful around that Griff character.' Doc put his finger up to his head, and made a 'he's loopy' sign as he continued, 'He's got a few short circuits in his bionic implants.'

As Marty walked down the alleyway towards Courthouse Square, he saw posters stating 'Re-elect Mayor Wilson Jr', among other things.

'The future!' Marty exclaimed. 


	3. Chapter 2

_October 21, 2015  
4:56 PM PST_

As Marty has entered the Courthouse Square, he noticed that the building has changed vasty. Oh, the Courthouse was still there - but it was now the Courthouse Mall. The clock was still stopped at 10:04, though. Flying cars were all around - and Marty could see the skyway from where they were standing. Just as when Marty had first stepped into the square in 1955, he nearly got hit by a car - so he stepped out of the way to let it pass. Looking at the Courthouse, he saw that, instead of a car park, the central bit of the Square now had a pond and tropical plants. There was a man fishing there. Marty looked around again - and saw the 'on ramp' between road and skyway. Cars were both entering and exiting the skyway. Marty turned around. The Texaco station hag also changed! It was now 2 levels - one for hover-converted vehicles and one for ground cars.

'Welcome to Texaco,' greeted a computerized voice. 'You can trust your car to the system with the star. Checking oil, checking landing gear...'

Marty looked over at the cinema. It was now called Holomax - and Jaws 19 is showing, directed by someone named Max Spielberg. Marty looked away and a holo-shark came out, creeping towards him. It was just about to 'eat' him.

'Argh!' Marty shrieked.

As Marty had gotten up, he noticed that there were people looking at him strangely.

'Shark still looks fake,' commented Marty.

Then Marty has noticed a holo-billboard somewhere.

'Hi, friends,' announced a voice from the holo-billboard. 'Goldie Wilson III for Wilson Hover-Conversion Systems. You know, when my grandpa was mayor of Hill Valley, he had to worry about traffic problems. But now, you don't have to worry about traffic! I'll hover-convert your old road car into a skyway flyer. For only $39,999.95. So come on down and see me, Goldie Wilson III, at any one of our 29 convenient locations. Remember, keep 'em flying.'

As Marty saw an antique store, called Blast From The Past, he looked in the window. Inside were a Grey's Sports Almanac: 1950-2000, a Jaws Nintendo game, an old Apple Mac (circa 1984), a Roger Rabbit doll, a lava lamp, a Dustbuster, Perrier water bottles, a Super VHS video camera, a Walkman, some Dragnet and Animal House videos, the political comedy album Trust Me, and (for some strange reason) Marty's shirt and the jacket that he wore on his trip to 1955..

_I wonder why my shirt and the jacket that I wore to 1955 are in there_, pondered Marty.

oooooooooo

Marty then walked into the Cafe 80's next door, where Lou's Aerobics was in 1985, and Lou's Cafe was in 1955. The song Beat It by Michael Jackson was being played.

'Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it,' warbled Michael Jackson's voice. 'No one wants to be defeated... Showin' how funky strong is your fight... It doesn't matter who's wrong or right... Just beat it, beat it... Just beat it, beat it... Just beat it, beat it... Just beat it, beat it...'

As Marty looked around, he noticed that the layout of the Cafe is similar to Lou's Cafe. Behind the counter were some TV screens playing shows of the 1980s - including Family Ties, Miami Vice, Dallas, Cheers, The Oprah Winfrey Show, The Smurfs, and Taxi. The Cafe was decorated with various decorations from the 1980s. Two cyclists were inside pedaling on exercise bikes. There were no waiters or anything like that in the Cafe, just video waiters. One of them, who looked like Michael Jackson, was talking to a woman customer who was sitting at the counter.

'...or you might want to go south western with our la bamba fajita tortilla pita. It's got a hot salsa, avocados, some natural mix with your choice of beans, chicken, b..b..beef or pork...' the Michael Jackson video was saying.

_What the hell is this?_ Marty thought, to himself. _No waiters? Of the human variety, I mean._

A video waitor, looking like Ronald Reagan, zoomed up towards Marty. It said, 'Welcome to the Cafe 80's, where it's always morning in America, even in the aftern-n-noon. Our special today is mesquite-grilled sushi...'

'You must have the hostage special!' interrupted another video waiter on the same video, who looked like the Ayatollah Khomeini.

'Cajun style,' argued 'Ronald Reagan'.

'You must have the hostage special! You must have the hostage special!' insisted the 'Ayatollah Khomeini'.

The two video waiters kept talking over one another, making it hard for Marty to work out what they are saying.

'Hey, hey, hey, hey, guys, hey, hey!' protested Marty.

The video waiters then shut up.

'All I want is a Pepsi,' said Marty.

A Pepsi in a futuristic bottle appeared out of the counter. Marty picked it up, and looked at it.

'Hey, McFly,' someone called out. It was Biff Tannen, looking much older.

Marty turned around.

'Yeah, I seen you boys around.' Then Biff added, 'You're Marty McFly's kid, aren't you?'

'Biff?' asked Marty, stunned.

'You're Marty Jr!' insisted Biff. After Biff got up, carrying a cane, he walked over to Marty, and continued, 'Tough break kid, must be rough being named after a complete butthead.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' demanded Marty.

Biff tapped Marty on the head with his cane, and said, 'Hello?'

'Hey?' protested Marty.

'Hello, anybody home? Huh? Think McFly, think! Your old man, Mr. Loser?' ranted Biff.

'What?' asked Marty, stunned.

'That's right,' sneered Biff. 'Loser with a capital 'L'.'

'Look, I happen to know that George McFly is no longer a loser,' protested Marty.

'No, I'm not talking about George McFly,' insisted Biff. 'I'm talking about his kid. Your old man, Marty McFly Senior - the man who took his life and flushed it completely down the toilet.'

'I did?' gasped Marty. Then covering, he added, 'Uh, I mean, I mean he did?'

'Hey Gramps,' a young Biff look-alike cut in. 'I told you two coats of wax on my car, not just one!'

Biff got up and said, 'Hey, hey, I just put the second coat on last week.'

'Yeah, with your eyes closed?' sneered the young Biff look-alike.

'Are you two related?' asked Marty.

'Hello, hello, anybody home?' Biff asked, hitting Marty with his cane. 'What'd you think, Griff just calls me grandpa for his health?'

'He's Griff?' Marty muttered, to himself.

'Gramps, what the hell am I paying you for?' Griff groused.

'Hey, kid,' Biff said, to Marty. 'Say hello to your grandma for me.'

'Get out of there, Gramps!' Griff ordered his grandfather, pulling him out of the cafe.

'Hey, take it easy!' Biff protested.

Just then, Griff came back in and shouted, 'Hey, McFly, don't go anywhere! You're next!'

After Griff left, Marty glanced around the cafe, and saw Wild Gunman - Marty's favourite video game. Two small boys were next to it.

'This is a video game!' remarked one of the boys. 'I got it working!'

'My dad taught me about these,' replied the second boy.

'It is Wild Gunman.' Marty gasped, as he walked over to the game.

'How do you play this thing?' asked the first boy.

'I'll show you, kid,' offered Marty, taking off his cap and throwing it on top of the game. 'I'm a crack shot at this.'

Marty then fired at the game - and, sure enough, he was a crack shot. The words 'Crack Shot' appeared on the screen.

'You mean you have to use your hands?' asked the first boy.

'That's like a baby's toy!' scowled the second boy.

Then the two small boys left.

'Baby's toy?' Marty asked, puzzled.

ooooooooooo

Jennifer was a little bored waiting in the alley, and she felt that Doc was being unreasonable. After all, how many people got a chance to look into their future? Besides, it's not like they were in the past, where they were at the danger of erasing someone's existence and creating a time paradox.

_Aw, screw it!_ Jennifer thought, with some rebellion. She was still a bit angry with Doc about the insensitive comment that he made in the DeLorean, and how he made Marty cry. It always upset Jennifer to see her boyfriend cry. If Doc dared to scold her for disobeying his order, she would just tell him off for making her boyfriend cry. It was one of those acts that Jennifer had difficulty with forgiving.

Jennifer then headed off for the Courthouse Square. She had to see what it was that made this era tick. 


	4. Chapter 3

_October 21, 2005  
5:15 PM PST_

'Hey, McFly,' shouted Griff.

'Yes, Griff, I'm here,' Marty said, in an even tone.

'McFly!' Griff shouted to Marty. 'McFly!'

'What the hell do you want?' asked Marty.

'McFly!' Griff repeated, looking at Marty.

'Yeah, what the bloody hell is your problem?' demanded Marty

'Your shoe's unvelked!' shouted Griff.

'Oh, no, no, no, no, no!' protested Marty. 'I'm not falling for that. That is, like, the oldest trick in the book.'

'Fine, whatever,' Griff muttered. 'So, McFly, have you made a decision about tonight's opportunity?'

'No, I am not interested,' Marty said, firmly, as he pushed Griff away.

Griff shouted, 'Well! Since when did you become the physical type?'

'The answer's no, Griff,' shouted Marty.

'No?' Griff shouted, in disbelief.

'Yeah, what are you, deaf and stupid?' Marty sneered. 'I said no!'

Marty was just about to leave the Cefe, when Griff shouted, 'What's wrong, McFly, chicken?'

One of Griff's cronies played a chicken sound effect. Trying to control his rage, Marty turned around and glared at Griff.

'Nobody calls me...' Marty started to say. Then, as he saw Griff's bat, he smiled faintly and said, 'chicken.'

Griff grabbed his baseball bat and charged for Marty. 'Argh!' shouted Griff. Griff missed hitting Marty, but, instead, he hit the 'Ronald Reagan' video waiter. Marty noticed Griff growing a little taller, possibly due to the bionic implants that Doc warned him of.

'All right, punk!' Griff shouted to Marty.

'Hey, look!' Marty shouted to Griff, pointing to Griff's back.

Griff looked. Marty tried to punch Griff, but Griff caught Marty's wrist, smiling evilly at him. Marty then kicked Griff, and Griff let go. Marty then pushed Griff into his gang, and all four of them fell to the floor.

'Oomph!' shouted the quartet, simultaneously.

Marty then ran off of the Cafe, to escape from Griff and his gang - passing by Biff, who was cleaning Griff's car. Inside the square, they saw two small girls on scooters. Marty ran up to them.

'Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!' called out Marty, in desparation. He paused, and continued, 'Hey, hey, hey, hey! Stop, little girl, little girl, stop! Look!'

Marty lifted one of the girls off her scooter.

'Hey,' the little girl protested.

'I need to borrow your...' Marty started to say, then he took a good look at the board. '... hoverboard. Here,' continued Marty, as he gave the handlebars back to the girl.

Marty then put the hoverboard down, and he saw that it hovered. He jumped onto the board, hovering past the Cafe 80s.

'He's on a hoverboard!' shouted one of Griff's cronies.

'Get the boards!' shouted another one of Griff's cronies.

'Get McFly!' shouted the blonde.

Marty was almost getting the hang of his hoverboard, until he nearly bumped into some people and rocks.

'Argh!' shouted Marty, as he fell off his hoverboard.

'Get them!' shouted one of Griff's cronies.

As Griff's gang got onto their hoverboards, Marty got back onto his hoverboard and hovered off once more.

'Yeah, we got him!' called out the blonde.

As a truck landed into the street, Marty reached out to grab the back of the truck. One of Griff's cronies tried to grab at Marty, but he missed. Marty then grabbed the rope from the back of the truck, and trailed behind - as if he was water-skiing. Griff tried to hit the duo with his bat, but he missed - breaking the headlight on his car.

'Whoa,' shouted Marty, as he glanced into the street, and he noticed a car coming.

'Argh,' shouted Marty, as he had just missed the car.

Marty began to hover over to the pond. With a few jumps, he made it... almost the whole way across. He was about a metre away from the other side, when one og Griff's lackeys called out, 'Hey, McFly, you bojo!'

'Huh?' asked Marty, stunned.

'Those boards don't work on water!' the lackey explained.

'Unless you've got power!' added the other lackey.

The gang then laughed. Griff turned to his car. He got a box out of it. The gang all walked down the street and stopped. Griff pressed a button on the box and a Pit Bull hoverboard popped out. That board worked on jet power.

'Hook on!' called out Griff. The gang connected their hoverboards to Griff's. Marty was trying to move, as he pushed his foot in the water, as if trying to start a skateboard. 'Batter up!'

The board blasted off. Griff and his gang were on the way! Marty tried pushing the board again, but it didn't work. Griff was getting closer. Then, just as Griff almost got Marty, Marty jumped off the board, and he landed in the water. Griff's board then caught onto a rock, and the whole gang fell off - flying through the air, and crashing through the front window of Courthouse Mall.

'Holy shit!' muttered Marty.

Marty came out of the underground entrance of Courthouse Mall, and he saw the police outside the Mall. A crowd has also gathered. A button flashed on Marty's jacket and he pressed it.

'Drying mode on. Jacket drying,' said the computerized voice inside the jacket. Then, after a beep, the computerized voice continued, 'Your jacket is now dry.'

Marty then ran up to the girl that he got the hoverboard from - and, trying to hand the hoverboards back to them, he said, 'Hey, kid, hey, little girl, thanks.'

'Keep it,' replied the girl that Marty had gotten his board from. 'I've got a Pit Bull, now.'

'Come on,' urged the other girl.

Just then, Marty heard an elderly man proclaim: 'Save the clock tower!'

The elderly man then approached Marty - and, holding out some pad, said, 'Hey kid, thumb a hundred bucks, will ya? Help save the clock tower.'

'I... Sorry, no,' stammered Marty.

'Come on, kid,' the elderly man protested, 'That's an important historical landmark.'

'Look, some other time,' said Marty, as he turned to walk away.

'Lightning struck that thing sixty years ago,' the elderly man continued.

Then where Goldie Wilson III's advert was earlier, a 'Sportsflash' holo-announcement started. It said that the Chicago Cubs had beaten the Miami Gators in the World Series.

'Wait a minute,' gasped Marty, shocked. 'Cubs win World Series - against Miami?'

'Yeah, something, huh?' asked the elderly man. 'Who would have thought? 100 to 1 shot. I wish I could go back to the beginning of the season and put some money on the Cubs.'

'No, I just meant, Miami...' Marty started to say, then he thought of something. 'What did you just say?'

'I said I wish I could go back to the beginning of the season, put some money on the Cubbies!' repeated the elderly man, as he began to walk away.

Marty then had an idea, as he headed off for the Blast From The Past antique store.

oooooooooo

As Jennifer turned into an abandoned alleyway, he saw someone who looked just like Marty lying unconscious on a bunch of boxes of lazer discs. _That must be Marty Jr_, Jennifer thought to herself. He saw that the auto-fit on one of the sleeves was broken, and his hair was greasy and unkempt - like he hadn't washed his hair in at least a week.

Jennifer's maternal instincts kicked in, as she checked to see if her son was all right. She tenderly laid her hand on her future son's forehead, as he began to stir.

'Mom? Mom, is that you?' asked Marty Jr, still half-asleep.

'There, there, now. Just relax,' Jennifer told Marty Jr, as she gently rubbed her future son's forehead. 'You've been asleep for half an hour now.'

'I had a horrible nightmare,' groaned Marty Jr. 'It was terrible. I dreamed I was being chased by a crazy old man.'

'Well, you're safe and sound, now,' Jennifer said, soothingly. 'Here in the alley behind the Courthouse Square.'

'Courthouse Square!' exclaimed Marty Jr, jerking straight up. Marty Jr was fully awake, now. He sat up on the boxes, studied Jennifer intently, and shrieked, 'Argh! Mom! Mom, that can't be you. You're so, you're so young.'

'Actually, I'm a younger version of your mom,' Jennifer gently explained to her future son. 'You see, I travelled here through time, from 1985.' 


	5. Chapter 4

_October 21, 2005  
5:35 PM PST_

'What do you mean you travelled through time?' Marty Jr asked, confused.

'I don't blame you for not believing me,' Jennifer said, gently, 'but, thirty years ago, Dr. Brown invented a time machine. He brought your dad and me into the future, so that your dad can pose as you, and prevent you from being arrested. Griff would have goaded you into committing a robbery otherwise.'

'Oh, yeah, I wish I had the courage to stand up to Griff and his gang,' Marty Jr said, sighing. 'Dad always seems so depressed. You see, about thirty years ago, Dad tried to prove he wasn't chicken, and he ended up in an automobile accident with a Rolls Royce.'

'What?' gasped Jennifer, horrified. 'What led him to do such a thing as that?'

'Well, if I understand correctly,' Marty Jr said, sighing, 'Needles had dared Dad into racing against him. So the man in the Rolls Royce had pressed charges against Dad, and Dad also broke his hand, which resulted in him giving up on his music.'

'Oh, no!' gasped Jennifer.

'You mean you don't know about it?' Marty Jr asked, confused.

'I guess it hasn't happened, yet,' Jennifer replied. 'Oh, my God, I'm going to have to warn Marty about this. We're going to have to stop this from happening.'

'Is it possible to change the past?' Marty Jr asked, doubtfully.

'Well, actually, it may be the past to you,' Jennifer said, slowly, 'but it's still in my future. I'm sure I can prevent this from happening.'

oooooooooo

At the antique store, the saleswoman took the almanac from the window and gave it to Marty.

'Now, this has an interesting feature,' the saleswoman was saying to Marty. 'It has a dust jacket. Books used to have these to protect the covers, of course that was before they had dust repellent paper. And if you're interested in dust, we have a quaint little piece from the 1980's, it's called a Dustbuster'

oooooooooo

As Marty was looking at his purchase outside, Doc arrived in the DeLorean, hovering over the shop.

'Marty!' shouted Doc.

'I can't lose!' Marty exclaimed.

'Marty, up here!' called out Doc, then he whistled.

Marty turned around, and he saw Doc. He asked, 'Doc, what's going on?'

'Stand by,' Doc instructed. 'I'll park over there.'

oooooooooo

When Marty was in the DeLorean, he said 'hi' to Einstein, Doc's sheepdog.

'I left him in a suspended animation kennel,' Doc explained. 'Einstein never knew I was gone!'

Then, after getting out of the DeLorean, Doc shouted, 'Marty! What in the name of Sir Isaac H Newton happened here? Where is Jennifer?'

'Oh, yeah, Doc,' replied Marty. 'Listen, because I dared to stand up to Griff, all hell broke loose.'

'I was afraid of this!' gasped Doc. 'I should have realized just how vindictive the Tannens can get, and how they refuse to just take 'no' for an answer. Damn!'

Then Marty looked at the USA Today newspaper. 'Doc, Doc, Doc, look at this! It's changing!'

The newspaper was changing from 'Youth Arrested' to 'Gang Arrested'. The picture of Marty Junior changed to one of Griff and his gang. At the Courthouse, Griff and his gang were being led away by the cops. Doc looked at them through his futuristic binoculars.

'Get off, go on!' shouted the blonde.

'I was framed!' insisted Griff.

'Why, yes! Yes, of course!' exclaimed Doc. 'Because this hoverboard incident has now occurred, Griff now goes to jail. Therefore, your son won't go with him tonight - and that robbery will never take place. Thus history, future history, has now been altered - and this is the proof! Marty, we've succeeded - not exactly as I'd planned, but no matter. Let's go find Jennifer and go home!'

Marty greeted Einstein again, 'Hi, Einie - hi, buddy!'

Marty then picked up the almanac in its bag, but the book fell out and landed at Doc's feet.

'What's this?' asked Doc.

'Uh, it's a souvenir, a book,' stammered Marty.

'50 years of Sports Statistics. Hardly recreational reading material Marty,' protested Doc.

'Hey Doc, what's the harm of bringing back, er, a little info on the future?' Marty asked, defensively. 'Thought maybe we could place a couple of bets.'

'Marty!' shouted Doc. 'I didn't invent the time machine for financial gain. The intent here is to gain a clear perception of humanity. Where we've been, where we're going. The pitfalls and the possibilities. The perils and the promise. Perhaps even an answer to that universal question, why?'

'Hey, Doc, I'm all for that!' said Marty, defensively. 'What's wrong with making a few bucks on the side?'

'I am going to put this in the trash!' Doc said, with authority. Doc ran over to the alleyway, and put the almanac into a moving bin.

'Okay, Marty,' Doc said, with a sigh. 'Do you have any idea where Jennifer went? I told her to stay in the alley, but she obviously didn't listen to me.'

'No, not really,' said Marty, shaking his head. 'I haven't seen her around.'

'Great Scott!' gasped Doc, as gazed through his futuristic binoculars. 'Jennifer is with your future son, and she is asking him questions about the future. Damn that girl! We shouldn't have brought her along.'

'It's all my fault, Doc' Marty said, blushing. 'I was the one that let her come to the mall with me. I guess I didn't see any harm in it.

'Nobody is blaming you, Marty,' Doc said, gently. 'We have to follow Jennifer and your son. They're heading over to Hill Valley Park. Well, at least they aren't heading over to your future home.'

'Why?' asked Marty. 'What would be the problem with that?'

'Well, because,' explained Doc, 'in that case, Jennifer could conceivably encounter her future self, the consequences of that could be disastrous.'

'Doc, what do you mean?' asked Marty.

'I foresee two possibilities,' explained Doc. 'One - coming face-to-face with himself thirty years older could put him into shock, and he could simply pass out. Or two - the encounter could create a time paradox, the results of which could cause a chain reaction that would unravel the very fabric of the space-time continuum and destroy the entire universe. Granted, that's the worse case scenario. The destruction might, in fact, be very localized, limited to merely our own galaxy.'

'Well, at least that won't be a problem then,' Marty said, sighing a little.

'Let's go!' urged Doc. 'We'll have pull Jennifer away from your future son!' 


	6. Chapter 5

_October 21, 2005  
6:00 PM PST_

'So, Marty, why do you let Griff and his gang push you around?' Jennifer asked, concerned. She then chucked and added, 'Oh, gee, listen to me talk. I'm only 17 years old, and I'm already talking like a mother. I guess meeting your future children can really do that to you. Anyway, you have friends, don't you?'

'I guess I just want to be liked by them,' Marty Jr said, sighing. 'I do have a few friends, but the popular kids at school all make fun of me. It hurts to not be accepted.'

'Can I give you a word of advice?' Jennifer asked, gently. 'Apparently, whatever happens in the future has caused my future self to be rather neglectful in my duties as a mother. Anyway, I'm not wanting to pick on you or anything. You're grooming skills really could use some improvement, though. I mean, when was the last time you washed your hair? It looks real greasy and dirty. Also, you do have a bit of a body odour. You really should be taking a bath or a shower daily.'

'That's what everyone always tells me,' Marty Jr said, sighing. 'I guess I don't really care too much about how I look. I mean, looks are overrated.'

Jennifer sighed a little. She couldn't exactly disagree with her future son's last statement. It did seem like the media was always pushing outward beauty onto everyone, which often led to insecurity and eating disorders in teens. That probably hasn't changed much in the future - or, if anything, the pressure may have gotten worse. Still, she had learned that how you take care of your looks can tell people a lot about you.

'You really are a handsome young boy, Marty,' Jennifer said, gently. 'Have you ever heard of Michael J Fox? He was a famous actor in our era. You could look just him, if you took better care of how you look. Honey, you do have a lot of potiential. You really should some pride in your appearances.'

'Yeah, sure, okay,' stammered Marty Jr.

'Honey, you seem so depressed,' Jennifer said, as she gently stroke her son's arm. 'Is it because of our future family? Do our future selves tend to neglect you?'

'It's not quite that,' Marty Jr said, quietly. 'It's just that Dad is always so crabby - and Mom, you, well, you get tranked all the time. I just wish we were a more normal family. I mean, Dad could have become a musician, and he could have had a much happier life. He lets this Needles person push him around, and make his life miserable. I don't know. I really have nothing to live for.'

'Marty, don't say that!' cried of Jennifer.

'Jennifer,' called out a sharp voice behind her, 'what is the meaning of this? What are you doing, interacting with your future son? I told you to stay in the alley. Why didn't you obey me?'

'Oh, pu-lease, Doc!' groaned Jennifer, as she rolled her eyes. 'Since when were the boss of me? Why even take me into the future, if you didn't plan to involve me? Anyway, Doc, you are the one who has something to be ashamed of. You made Marty cry when we were in the car! Nobody makes my dear boyfriend cry and gets away with it!'

'Please, Jennifer...' Marty said, softly, as he gently touched Jennifer's arm.

'You think I did that on purpose?' Doc shouted. 'In case you've forgotten, I've been friends with Marty far longer than before you came into his life. Well, not counting the trip you guys took back to 1955.'

'Yeah, but that doesn't mean you're a good friend!' snapped Jennifer.

Doc then reached out to slap Jennifer, while he shouted, 'Don't you dare speak that way to me, Jennifer Parker! I don't think you're good enough to be dating Marty!'

'Just shut up, Dr. Brown!' snarled Jennifer. 'I'm starting to think that Strickland is right! That you really are a nutcase!'

'I have had enough of your attitude, young lady!' bellowed Doc. 'I'm taking you and Marty home - then I never want to see from you or hear from you ever again.'

'That's just fine with me, Dr. Brown,' Jennifer spat out. 'I don't want to speak to you ever again, either! Hell, I bet you take advantage of Marty. I don't get why he would even want to hang out with someone like you!'

Doc then slapped Jennifer in the face again, which promped Jennifer to slap Doc back, and they began to get into a physical fight with other - until some sounds of distressed sobbing had interrupted their fight. Jennifer and Marty both turned around, to see that Marty was slumped on the ground. He had his knees drawn up to his chest, he had his head buried in his arms, and he was crying.

Jennifer slowly walked over to Marty, and gently placed her hand on Marty's arm, hoping to comfort him. 'Marty, what's the matter?' Jennifer asked, softly.

'You two were fighting,' Marty sobbed, 'and you were saying horrible things to each other, and... and... and...' Marty could no longer speak, as his shoulders now shook with gasping sobs.

Tears then filled Jennifer's own eyes, as she realized that her fight with Doc had greatly upset Marty.

'Doc, I'm sorry,' Jennifer said, softly. 'I shouldn't have said the things I said to you. I should have listened to you. I shouldn't have rebelled.'

'I'm sorry, too, Jennifer,' Doc said, softly, as he also had tears in his eyes. 'I shouldn't have lost my temper or slapped you. We're both friends of Marty, so the least we could do is try to get along. So, Jennifer, truce?'

'Yeah, truce,' replied Jennifer, as her eyes welled up with tears.

Doc then reached out to embrace Jennifer, as Jennifer embraced back. Both have wept a little. Then they both turned their attention back to Marty. Marty was still crying, even though his sobs have subsided slightly.

'Everything will be okay, Marty,' Jennifer whispered. 'Doc and I have made up, now.'

'Are you sure?' Marty asked, as lifted up his tear-stained face. 'I hate it when my friends fight like that. It upset me to hear you shouting such vile things to each other. What if you guys ever get that mad at me? Will you be shouting vile things to me, too?'

'It's my fault, Marty,' Doc whispered, as he gently rubbed Marty's shouders. 'I'm the older one, after all - and I should have handled the disagreement in a much more mature manner. I'm sorry we made you so upset, Marty.'

'Everything will be fine, now,' Jennifer said, softly. 'We've both admitted to our faults and made up, now. So, please, Marty, try to stop crying. We should head back to 1985 real soon.'

'Jennifer, he's too upset right now,' Doc said, gently. 'Why don't we just carry Marty back to the DeLorean with us. He's not that much bigger than you, so we should have no problem carrying him. Just let him cry, until he gets it all out of his system.'

Jennifer and Doc then lifted up a weeping Marty, as they carried him back to the DeLorean.

oooooooooo

As soon as Doc and Jennifer had carried Marty back into the DeLorean, they then loaded everyone into the DeLorean. Marty and Jennifer sat together - as Marty cried on Jennifer's shouder, and Jennifer held him tightly. Einstein squeezed in front of them. Doc then inputted October 26, 1985 9:00 PM into the time panel. Then Jennifer noticed something a bit off about the time panel.

'Doc! Doc!' shouted Jennifer. 'Quick! Look at the Last Time Departed panel!'

'Wha-what?' asked Doc, then he took a close look at the time panel - which read November 12, 1955 6:38 PM. 'Great Scott! This can't be right at all. We didn't come here from 1955.'

'Exactly,' said Jennifer. Then Jennifer pulled up some items that were next to him. It was a bag with a receipt in it, for a sports almanac - and there was also the top of Biff's cane.

'Great Scott!' gasped Doc. 'Biff must been listening to us.'

'Wha-what?' gasped Marty, as he lifted up his tear-stained face.

'We'll have to go back to November 12 of 1955,' explained Doc, 'to take the almanac away from Biff.'

'Oh, Doc, it's all my fault,' Marty sobbed. 'If I hadn't bought that damn book, none of this would ever have happened! I guess you're disappointed in me, too, now.'

'Actually, Marty, it's probably my fault,' Doc said, gently. 'If I hadn't been talking so loudly, Biff would not have heard my lecture. There is a very good reason why I did not want you to take the almanac back with you. I should have been understanding, though. Anyway, please don't fret, Marty. All we just have to do, is go back to 1955, and take the book away from Biff.'

'Yeah, okay, Doc,' mumbled Marty, as he wiped his eyes. 'I suppose we can do that, then.'

The time display suddenly changed to JAN 01 1885 12:00 AM.

'Damn, gotta fix that thing!' groaned Doc as he banged it, and it changed back to NOV 12 1955 06:00 AM. 'All right, time circuits on. Marty, Jennifer, Einie - brace yourselves for temporal displacement.'

Then Doc began to pilot the DeLorean onto the skyway, until he got up to 88 miles per hour - then, just as they were about to pass a floating sign, the DeLorean broke the time barrier. 


	7. Chapter 6

_ November 12, 1955  
6:30 PM PST_

As the time travellers broke the time barrier, and headed in 1955, Doc parked the DeLorean behind the Lyon Estates billboard - the same place where Marty had parked the car a week earlier.

'Ah, this is heavy, Doc,' said Marty, with a sigh. 'I mean it's like I was just here yesterday.'

'You were here yesterday, Marty,' Doc reminded Marty. 'You were. Amazing, isn't it?'

'Yeah, I guess,' said Marty, with a weary sigh.

'I can hardly believe we're in 1955, again,' remarked Jennifer.

'Now, remember, you guys,' said Doc. 'We are here to grab the almanac from Biff. Now, if my calculations are correct, Biff from 2015 should be leaving in seven minutes and 12 seconds. Then you guys go into town, and track down Biff and tail him. Also, you two must try to let either your parents or your younger selves either of you. Got it?'

'Got it!' Marty and Jennifer replied, simultaneously.

'Once Old Biff has gone,' cintinued Doc grab the almanac any way you can. Remember that our futures depend on this!'

'You don't have to remind me of that, Doc!' protested Marty.

'Here are some binoculars and a walkie-talkie for each of you - so we can all keep in contact,' said Doc. 'I'll stay here and try to repair the shortened time circuits. That way we don't risk anyone else stealing the time machine, and I won't risk accidentally running into my other self.'

'Your other self?' asked Marty, confused.

'Yes! There are now 2 of me here,' Doc explained, 'and there are 2 of each of you here. The other me is the Dr. Emmett Brown from 1955, the younger me that helps your younger selves get back to 1985! You two remember the lightning bolt at the clock tower?'

'Yeah,' answered Marty.

'That event doesn't happen for over three hours, so you two must be very careful not to run into your other selves,' explained Doc. 'Let me give you guys some money.' Doc then reached into his briefcase to pull out some money, and continued, 'Have to be prepared for all monetary possibilities! Get yourselves some 50's clothes.'

'Check, Doc,' replied Marty and Jennifer, simultaneously.

'Something inconspicuous!' Doc called after the teens.

oooooooooo

After a little while, Jennifer and Marty were wearing clothes that were most decidedly _not_ inconspicuous. Marty was wearing a leather coat, glasses and a hat - while Jennifer was wearing a hot pink dress with pink bows in her haior. They went looking for Biff. Jennifer headed off for the school, while Marty looked for Biff's home.

As Jennifer went into the school, she was extremely careful to not run into her younger self or the younger Marty. She then heard Lorraine and Betty talking about that their plans for the evening.

'Isn't Todd Newman such a dreamboat?' Betty was gushing. 'I am so excited about this evening. I always felt that he was so handsome. So you're going to the dance with Huey Lewis?

'That is correct,' replied Lorraine. 'I can hardly believe that Huey Lewis broke up with Pat Benatar, though. I wonder what went wrong between them.'

Jennifer barely stifled a giggle as she heard Lorraine's remark.

'It's my understanding that they just needed some time away from each other,' Betty suggested. 'I don't think there's any real anomosity between them, though.'

'Hey, Lorraine, looking pretty sexy,' smirked a familiar voice.

_Oh, no_, Jennifer groaned inwardly. _It's Dixon Nolan! I have to get out of here._ Granted, Dixon wasn't quite a bad as Biff - but he was still a pretty nasty sort.

'Go take a long walk off a short pier, you pervert!' Lorraine shrieked at Dixon.

Jennifer went to hide in the ladies' washroom.

oooooooooo

'Doc, come in, Doc,' called Marty, on his walkie-talkie, 'this is Marty, over.'

'Roger Marty, this is Doc,' Doc answered. 'Are you there?'

Marty looked through the binoculars. He was looking at a house, filled with garden ornaments and a sign - No Trespassers - Violators Will Be Prosecuted. This Means You! _Wow, so this is where Biff lives, eh?_

'Yeah Doc, I'm at the address,' replied Marty, looking at the front door. 'It's the only Tannen in the book, but I don't think it's Biff's house. It looks like some old lady lives here.'

Just then, Marty saw Biff heading out of the garage to un-padlock the lock. Then Biff seemed to have forgotten something - probably his almanac - and he ran back into his house. As Biff went into the house, Marty sneaked into the back of Biff's car - and lay down low, to avoid being seen. The almanac was not to been seen in the car.

'Doc, it is Biff's house,' Marty told Doc, on the walkie-talkie 'I'm on him. Over.'

'Biff! Biff, where're you going now?' called an elderly lady's voice, possibly Grandma Tannen.

'I told you, Grandma,' Biff replied, huffily, 'I'm going to the dance!'

'When are you coming home?' asked Grandma Tannen.

'I'll get home when I get home!' Biff huffed.

'Don't forget to turn off the garage lights!' shouted Biff's grandmother.

Biff then stepped into the car, set his almanac on the dashboard, then drove off. He did not notice Marty in the back of the car.

'Doc, Doc,' whispered Marty, on the walkie-talkie, 'I'm in the back of Biff's car. He's on his way to the Enchantment Under The Sea Dance. When Jennifer and I parted ways, she headed off to the school.'

'I'm hiding in the ladies room,' called out Jennifer.

'The book is on Biff's dashboard,' continued Marty. 'I'll grab it as soon as we get to the school.'

'Marty! Jennifer!' called out Doc, 'You must be extremely careful not to run into your younger selves.'

'My younger self?' asked Marty, confused.

'Yes! Remember, your mother is at that exact same dance with you! Yeah!'

'Yeah, this could get heavy, Doc,' proclaimed Marty.

'Yeah, I totally concur,' added Jennifer.

'Whatever happens,' continued Doc, 'you must not let your younger selves see either of you. The consequences could be disastrous.'

'I don't doubt it, Doc,' Jennifer replied.

oooooooooo

'Excuse me, sir, called a familiar-sounding voice. Doc turned around, and noticed that it was his younger self from 1955. 'Yes, you with the hat.'

'Who me?' asked the elder Doc.

'Yes, be a pal and hand my five-eighths wrench out of that toolbox,' the younger Doc requested.

'Five-eighths?' asked the elder Doc, keeping his back to his younger self. 'Don't you mean three-quarters?'

'Why, you're right,' exclaimed the younger Doc.

'I presume you're conducting some sort of weather experiment,' asked the elder Doc.

'That's right,' replied the younger Doc, stunned. 'How did you know that?'

'Oh,' replied the elder Doc, 'I happen to have a little experience in this area.'

'Yes, well, I'm hoping to see some lightning tonight,' explained the younger Doc, 'although the weatherman says there is not going to be any rain.'

'There's going to be plenty of rain all right,' assured the elder Doc. 'Wind, thunder, lightning. It's going to be one hell of a storm.'

'Well, thanks,' replied the younger Doc. 'Nice talking to you. Maybe we'll bump into each other some time again in the future.'

'Or in the past,' mumbled the elder Doc, as he got onto his bike and drove away.

The younger Doc had then noticed a familiar ringing of bells, and he glanced around him a bit. 


	8. Chapter 7

_November 12, 1955  
7:15 PM PST_

As Biff pulled up in front of the school, Marty could hear Marvin Berry and The Starlighters playing Night Train. Marty watched Biff walk out the car, and he tried to grab the almanac from Biff's dashboard. Biff then seemed to remember the almanac, and he went back to retrieve it. Maybe hid away just in time.

'Doc, Doc, come in,' Marty called out, on his walkie-talkie.

Marty then noticed something, as he stepped out from the car. He used the binoculars to check. It was his father dancing by himself! George was there, waiting to go and meet up with Lorraine and 'Huey Lewis'. Marty entered the hall and travelled through the dancers. He spotted Biff and his gang drinking liquor - and reading a naughty magazine called Ooh La La. The Almanac was in Biff's pocket. Marty used the binoculars to see Skinhead nudging Biff. Marty saw that Skinhead saw Mr. Strickland watching them. Biff and his gang started to walk off, as Strickland walked up to them. Marty began to follow them. Outside, Marty had spotted Biff and his gang standing on some stairs. Biff was reading something. 3-D is holding a bottle of liquor.

_Well, what do you expect?_ Marty thought. _They are a gang. Of course they're going to do naughty things!_

'Where's that punk, Huey Lewis?' Marty heard Biff asking. _Oh, man, this is like deja vu all over again!_

'How am I supposed to know?' groused Skinhead. 'I ain't his secretary.'

_Damn right you're not!_ Marty thought. Then he barely held back a chuckle at the idea of one of Biff's gang members working for him.

'Well, go find him,' Biff ordered. 'He cost me three hundred bucks damage to my car, and I owe him a knuckle sandwich. Get going!'

_Serves you right, punk!_ Marty thought, feeling sudden rage at Biff. _Screw you, Biff!_

'There you go, Biff,' said 3-D, as he offered Biff the bottle. Then, as he noticed that Biff wasn't following him, he added. 'You coming?'

'I'm reading,' Biff replied.

Marty tried to contain himself from laughing out loud. _Biff reading? Haha! Yeah, right! As if?_

The gang had then walked past Marty - but no one saw him. Marty then saw a familiar car approach. It was 1955 Doc's Packard - with Marty's slightly younger self and Lorraine inside! Marty turned to Biff. The almanac was in Biff's pocket. He jumped down and fell behind Biff. Biff heard a sound, but didn't think anything of it and went back to his book. Marty almost had the almanac when...

'Well, well, well, Mr. Tannen. How nice to see you here!' called out Mr. Strickland's voice.

'Why, Mr. Strickland - it's nice to see you, sir,' Biff replied, sarcastically.

'Is that liquor I smell, Tannen?' demanded Mr. Strickland.

'Uh, I wouldn't know,' replied Biff. 'I don't know what liquor smells like, 'cause I'm too young to drink it.'

_What a smart ass!_ Marty thought. _However, it is nice to see Mr. Strickland really laying it onto Biff like that!_

'I see. And what have we here?' Mr. Strickland asked. 'Sports statistics, interesting subject. Homework, Tannen?'

'No, it ain't homework,' Biff said, chuckling, 'cause, uh, I'm ain't at home.'

Marty almost laughed, too. _As much as I can't stand Biff, I really do have to him credit for being able to make wisecracks to someone like Mr. Strickland._

Mr. Strickland did not find it so amusing, however, and he pushed Biff.

'You've got a real attitude problem, Tannen,' said Mr. Strickland. 'Watch it! Or one day, I'll have you right where I want you, in detention. Slacker!'

_Wow! Talk about deja vu!_ Marty thought, as he remembered his encounter with Mr. Strickland on the day before travelling back to 1955. Then, feeling somewhat hurt, he thought, _What did I do, though, to make Strickland hate me so much? I'm not a bully like Biff is. I try to be nice to everyone!_ To Marty's horror, he felt a tear slip down his cheek. Marty wiped the tear away, and he thought, _No time for that right now, McFly! You have a mission to accomplish._

Marty then followed Mr. Strickland, as he walked by the Packard. Marty froze beside it.

'Jesus, you smoke, too?' the younger Marty was asking.

'Huey, you're beginning to sound just like my mother!' protested Lorraine.

Marty rolled their eyes, as he listened.

'When I have kids,' proclaimed Lorraine, 'I'm going to let them do anything they want. Anything at all.'

'I'd like to have that in writing,' replied the younger Marty.

'So would I,' whispered the current Marty, in agreement with his younger self.

'Huey, why are you so nervous?' Lorraine was asking.

Marty then met up with Jennifer, as he walked into the school.

oooooooooo

Marty and Jennifer went outside, to look for Biff.

'All right, McFly,' snarled Biff, 'you're asking for it - and now you're gonna get it.'

'Quick, hide,' whispered Marty, pulling Jennifer behind a bush.

Biff stepped out of the car. George tried to punch him - but Biff grabbed his arm and twisted it, causing George to let out cries of pain.

'Stop it, stop it, Biff!'' cried out Lorraine. 'You're gonna break his arm! Stop it!'

Marty and Jennifer then stepped out from behind the bushes. George hit Biff in the face - causing Biff to fall down to the floor. George looked at his fist with a 'I can't believe it! I did it!' expression, and then he turned to Lorraine.

'Yes!' shouted Marty.

'There's a fight over here - come on, guys!' called out one of the students.

'Talk about deja vu,' Marty muttered.

'Are you okay?' George as Lorraine, as he helped her up and they walked hand in hand to the gym. A crowd, including younger Marty, had developed. Younger Marty checked his photograph and ran off. Marty went over to Biff, once his parents and his younger self have left.

'Okay, everybody, let's back up now,' called out Marty. "Huh, let's backup, just everybody back up. Give him a little bit of room, okay, a little bit of air. It's okay. I know CPR, I know CPR.'

Biff then began to wake up.

'Hey...' called out Biff.

'What's CPR?' asked Lester, confused.

Biff woke up, looked at Marty, and said, 'You!'

Marty punched Biff again, knocking him out, then grabbed the almanac out of Biff's jacket.

'He's fine,' said Marty, as he ran off to join Jennifer.

'Hey, did you just take his wallet?' called out Lester. 'He just took that guy's wallet!'

'Doc, success,' Marty called to Doc, on his walkie-talkie. 'I got it!'

'Thank goodness!' exclaimed Doc. 'Great, Marty, as soon as I reload the fusion generator, I'll meet you on the roof of the high school gym.'

'On the roof, 10-4!' replied Marty.

Marty and Jennifer had turned around the corner, and met with Biff's gang.

'Hey, it's them!' called out 3-D.

'Hey, I thought you two broke up,' gasped Skinhead.

Marty knocked out Skinhead, while Jennifer knocked out 3-D.

'Hey, punks!' Match snarled at Marty and Jennifer. As Match reached out to punch Jennifer, Marty kicked him in the shins - then Jennifer punched Match in the face, knocking him out.

'Quick, Jennifer! Let's go!' urged Marty.


	9. Chapter 8

_November 12, 1955  
8:05 PM PST_

Just then, Biff was regaining consciousness.

'Where is he?' Biff asked

'Who?' asked Lester.

'Huey Lewis,' replied Biff.

'Who?' asked Lester.

'The guy with the hat. Where is he?'

'Oh,' said Lester, as he pointed towards the gym. 'He went that away.'

Biff ran to the gym.

'I think he took your wallet!' Lester called out, after Biff. Then, after he turned to the crowd, he repeated, 'I think he took his wallet.'

Back in the gym, younger Marty is still playing.

'Quick, hide!' Marty said to Jennifer, 'here comes Biff.'

Marty and Jennifer then hid under the table.

After Biff ran into the gym, he muttered, 'How the hell'd he change his clothes so fast?'

Biff began to run up to the stage, where Marty's younger self was playing.

'Holy shit!' groaned Marty, 'He's coming after my younger self!'

'We'll have to stop him,' exclaimed Jennifer.

Then the rest of Biff's gang regained consciousness, and they ran up to Biff.

'When he gets down, we're gonna nail him.' Skinhead proclaimed.

Marty and Jennifer sneaked up behind the stage. Jennifer spotted some sandbags above Biff's gang. Marty and Jennifer climbed the rigging above the stage and slowly crawled across it. Marty saw his younger self playing his guitar solo while he and Jennifer, almost hidden, climbed along the top. They were unseen. Marty then heard Marvin makes his phone call to his cousin Chuck. Marty and Jennifer tried to untie the rope holding up the sandbags.

'Holy shit!' Marty whispered to Jennifer. 'Marvin actually called up his cousin while I was playing Johnny Be Goode. This is heavy.'

'Yeah, he was really impressed by your guitar playing,' Jennifer replied. 'Although, you know, the song wasn't released until 1959.'

'Holy shit!' exclaimed Marty. 'I didn't even realize that. That could have created a paradox.'

Marty and Jennifer finally finished untying the rope, and the bags fell on Biff and his gang.

'Oomph!' the quartet gasped.

At the point in time, the younger Marty went a bit overboard, and by the time he finished playing some rock music, the dance was silent, looking at him. As Marty and Jennifer climbed back down, the younger Marty looked at the crowd.

'I guess you guys aren't ready for that yet,' proclaimed the younger Marty, 'but your kids are gonna love it.'

Then, after Marty and Jennifer left the gym, Marty pulled out his walkie-talkie, and said, 'Hey, Doc, success, everything's cool.'

'Great,' replied Doc. 'I'll be landing on the school roof in about one minute.'

The twins exited through the door - as did younger Marty, but he saw Lorraine before he got to the door.

'Lorraine!' called the younger Marty.

'Marty, that was very interesting music,' Lorraine said, as the twins were watching their conversation through the door. 'I hope you don't mind, but George asked if he could take me home.'

'Great, good, good, Lorraine,' stammered the younger Marty. 'I had a feeling about you two.'

'I have a feeling, too,' replied Lorraine.

Biff appeared at the door, next to the current Marty and Jennifer - who were still watching the younger Marty and Lorraine.

'Hey butthead! You think that stupid disguise...' Biff started to say, then gasped, 'Hey, Pat, there you are! How did you change your dress so fast? Now you are going to be my girl, and you will not get away this time!'

Jennifer was about to kick Biff, but Biff shoved her down.

'Where did you learn all these fighting techniques from, anyway?' demanded Biff. 'It should be illegal for a women to have skills to overpower a man! This is absolutely unacceptable.'

'Can't get over your humiliation, huh, Biffy?' sneered Jennifer.

'You get your hands off of my girlfriend,' snarled Marty.

'I thought you two broke up,' Biff said, smirking.

The younger Marty exited the gym, slamming the door on his future self's head and causing the current Marty to fall over. Jennifer was stunned for a second, then she lifted up the current Marty.

'What the hell was that?' asked Marty.

'Your younger self knocked you out,' explained Jennifer. 'Quick, Marty, let's get out of here, now!'

Biff then saw that Marty had the almanac, and he snarled, 'What the hell?' Then, as took the almanac, he continued, 'You steal my stuff?' He then kicked Marty in the stomach.

'Whoa,' groaned Marty.

'And this one's for my car!' Biff added, as he kicked Marty again.

Marty and Jennifer watched Biff get into his car. Marty got up, minus his hat - which he just left there - and tried to follow Biff, but Biff drove off. Marty and Jennifer then headed for the high school roof by running up the stairs, where they saw Doc with the DeLorean.

'Doc?' called out Marty. 'Doc, I blew it. Biff nailed me, he took the book and he drove away with it in his car. It's my fault, Doc - I should have gotten out of there sooner.'

'No time for that now,' said Doc, brushing aside Marty's concern. 'Which way did he go?'

Marty pointed and said, 'East, towards the River Road Tunnel.'

'Get in, you two!' urged Doc.

ooooooooooo

Jennifer and Marty were with Doc inside the DeLorean, as they were following after Biff. They could hear that Biff had the radio on.

'Repeating tonight's earlier weather bulletin,' the radio announcer was saying, 'a severe thunderstorm is heading for Hill Valley.'

Jennifer then opened the DeLorean door, and she puts her left foot on the hoverboard, through the strap. She then took off and grabbed onto the back of Biff's car.

'Serving Hill Valley and all of Hill County,' said the radio announcer, 'you're tuned to KKHV, the voice of Hill Valley.'

Biff adjusted the tuning a bit. Jennifer looked at Doc, and she gave him a thumbs-up. Doc gave one back, and then the DeLorean flew off.

'Turning to the community calendar,' the radio announcer continued, 'the Hill Valley Women's Club Bake Sale will be held tomorrow afternoon from 2-5 at the Community Center on Horace Road.'

Slowly but surely, Jennifer began to approach Biff's car. Jennifer moved around the car, until he was hanging onto the side of it.

'For you sports fans out there,' said the radio announcer, 'there was a lot of action today in college football. Here's what happened in the top 10. UCLA narrowly defeated Washington 19-17.'

Jennifer then saw the Sports Almanac in the back of the car.

'Michigan State crushed Minnesota 42-14,' continued the radio announcer.

Biff grabbed the almanac just as Jennifer tried to grab it.

'Ohio State beat Iowa 20-10,' added the radio announcer. 'Michigan blanked Indiana 30-0.'

Biff was checking these results in the almanac. He was amazed, as they were right.

'Shit,' muttered Jennifer.

'Son of a bitch!' exclaimed Biff.

'Oklahoma ripped Ohio State 52-0.'

Biff put the almanac on the seat next to him. Jennifer spotted her chance.

'West Virginia lost to Pittsburgh 26-7.'

Jennifer quietly opens the car door.

'Maryland defeated Clemson 25-12. Repeating tonight's earlier weather bulletin, a severe thunderstorm is heading for Hill Valley.'

Biff looked around, and he saw Jennifer. Jennifer tried to grab the almanac. Biff turned to face the front again, before suddenly realizing who it is and turning round again. He grabbed the book, as did Jennifer, and they were having a tug of war over it.

'Don't even...' Biff threatened. 'Give me that book! Let it go!'

Biff kicked Jennifer, and the almanac flew in the air, landing on Biff's windscreen. Jennifer was still holding onto the car, and Biff spotted some barriers ahead.

'Let go of the car!' demanded Biff.

He drove around in circles, but both Jennifer and the almanac stayed attached to it. Biff drove forward, passing a sign - 'Tunnel Ahead'. Biff drove towards the tunnel edge, hoping to force Jennifer off. Jennifer got to the back of the car, and the side of the car id dented by the tunnel. Biff looked around - but he didn't see Jennifer, as she was hiding behind the back of the car.

'That'll teach her,' muttered Biff.

Biff tried to grab the almanac, but as he did so, he looked in the mirror and spotted Jennifer. Jennifer made her way towards Biff. Biff elbowed and punched Jennifer, and then spotted a truck approaching in the other direction. Biff drove past, and Jennifer used the hoverboard to escape - and then she grabbed the almanac. Biff then saw a weak spot in Jennifer. As Jennifer turned to hover away, Biff pulled onto her hair, and he dragged her into the car. Before Jennifer could react, Biff punched her in the face, rendering her unconscious. 


	10. Epilogue

_November 12, 1955  
9:30 PM PST_

'What in the name of Sir Isaac H Newton happened here?' gasped Doc, as he saw Biff pull out of the tunnel.

'It looks like Jennifer is unconscious,' groaned Marty. 'It looks like this is even harder than I thought. Biff has got the hoverboard, too!'

'Great Scott!' gasped Doc. 'We can't let Biff carry that futuristic device around. That could result in a time paradox. Well, I'll lift you down to Biff's car - and you try to grab the almanac. We'll take care of Jennifer and the hoverboard later.'

'But what if he hurts Jennifer?' Marty protested, as tears filled his eyes.

'If things should come to that,' Doc said, slowly, 'we'll call the police. Here, let's go, now.'

Marty then grabbed onto a flag pennant, as he stepped out of the DeLorean, and he landed in the back seat of Biff's car. Marty tried to grab for the almanac and the hoverboard, as Biff turned around and punched him, rendering Marty unconscious.

oooooooooo

George had secretly followed Biff to his house. He could see the way Pat and Huey had been wrestling with Biff, to reclaim a book that they had. He had never seen Biff get so violent before. Oh, sure, he has bullied George many times into doing his homework - but never before has Biff tried to kill him. It seemed like Biff was turning more violent by the minute. Well, George was determined to use his newfound confidence to stand up to Biff, and rescue his two friends.

George then pulled up into Biff's garage. He then stepped out of his car to confront Biff. To George's surprise, Biff actually looked scared. George took advantage of that to punch out Biff. He then went over to Biff's car to see if Huey and Pat were doing okay. Pat was just starting to regain consciousness.

'George,' Pat whispered, as she opened her eyes, 'is that you?'

'Yeah, Pat, it's me,' whispered George. 'Let's get you two out of here and bring you to safety, okay?'

'Thank you so much, George,' Pat whispered, gratefully. 'You just saved my life.'

'You're very much welcome, Pat,' whispered George, as he helped Pat up.

Huey then started to stir, too. 'Mom? Mom, is that you?' asked Huey.

'No, it's George,' George replied, as he chuckled a little. 'Let's get into my car, and get you guys out of here - before Biff comes to.'

Huey and Pat then retrieved their items, as they followed George to his car. George then drove them safely off of the Tannens' property.

oooooooooo

'Thank you so much for saving their lives, George,' Doc whispered, gratefully.

'You're very welcome, Dr. Brown,' replied George. 'Hopefully, Biff will have learned his lesson from now on.'

'I'm sure he will have,' Marty said, smiling at this teenage version of his father.

'Well, take care, you guys,' George said, smiling warmly at the trio. 'I should get home, now.'

After George had taken off, Marty had stepped into the DeLorean with Doc - as Doc hovered the DeLorean a bit. Jennifer had taken the almanac, put it in an old bucket. She then took out a matchbox, and she lit a match and started to burn the book.

'Mission accomplished!' exclaimed Jennifer, excitedly.

'Yes,' said Doc, 'let's go home!'

'Right, Doc,' said Marty, 'let's get our asses back to the future.'

Lightning then struck, bringing down a tree.

'Doc,' called out Jennifer. 'Doc, are you okay?'

'That was a close one, Jennifer,' replied Doc. 'I almost bought the farm!'

'Be careful, you don't want to get struck by lightning...' Jennifer started to call out, but it was too late.

The DeLorean was struck, causing it to spin around and accelerate until it reached 88 miles per hour. With a flash, the DeLorean disappeared.

'Doc? Doc?' called out Jennifer, with despair. 'Doc, come in, Doc. Doc, do you read me? Do you read me, Doc? Come in, Doc!'

The pennant, which had been attached to the DeLorean, landed on the ground.

'Oh, no!' cried out Jennifer, as tears filled her eyes.

It then started to rain.

'They're gone!' Jennifer gasped, as a tear rolled down her cheek. 'The Doc and Marty are gone!'

oooooooooo

Jennifer turned around, and she saw a van pulling to a halt. A man gets out.

'Miss Parker?' called a Western Union Man.

Jennifer turned around to see a man who was wearing a hat and a trenchcoat. Jennifer thought he looked very mysterious.

'Huh?' Jennifer asked, confused.

'Is your name Jennifer Parker?' asked the man.

'Yeah?' Jennifer asked, stunned.

'I've got something for you. A letter,' said the man, as he pulled a letter out.

'A letter for me? That's impossible,' gasped Jennifer, as she hid the walkie-talkie away.

'Who on earth are you?' Jennifer asked, confused.

'Western Union,' replied the man. 'Actually a bunch of us guys at the office were kinda hoping maybe you could shed some light on the subject. You see, we've had that envelope in our possession for the past 70 years.'

Jennifer began to open the letter, with great curiosity..

'It was given to use with the explicit instructions that it be delivered to a young woman with your description...' continued the Western Union man, as he got his umbrella out. '...answering to the name of Jennifer, at this exact location, at this exact minute, November 12 1955. We had a little bet as to whether this Jennifer would actually be here - looks like I lost!' The man chuckled a bit.

'Did you say seventy years?' Jennifer asked, stunned. She was really confused now.

'Yeah,' replied the Western Union man, 'seventy years, two months and twelve days to be exact. Here, sign on line six please, here you are.'

As the Western Union man gave Jennifer a clipboard, she signed on line six. She read the bottom of the letter - it said 'Doc Emmett L Brown, September 1, 1885'

'It's from the Doc!' Jennifer said, amazed. Then, reading the letter, she said, 'Dear Jennifer, if my calculations are correct, you will receive this letter immediately after you saw the DeLorean struck by lightning. First, let me assure you that Marty and I are both alive. However, Marty has fallen very ill - and we don't have any good medicine in this era to make him better. So you'll have to pick up some aspirin from 1955. The lightning bolt... 1885?' Jennifer then glanced at the bottom of the letter, and she read, 'September 1885! Argh!'

'No, wait, kid,' protested the Western Union man. 'Wait a minute! What's this all about?'

'They're alive!' exclaimed Jennifer. 'The Doc and Marty are alive! They are in the Old West, but they're alive!'

'Tell me, young lady,' the Western Union man said, concerned, 'are you all right? Do you need any help?'

'There's only one man who can help me,' replied Jennifer.

oooooooooo

From a distance, Jennifer could hear Doc from 1955 shouting, 'Yoo! It works! Ha, ha, ha!'

Jennifer immediately came running up to him, and she shouted, 'Doc! Doc! Doc!'

'What?' Doc asked, startled.

'Doc!' repeated Jennifer

Doc turned around, he saw Jennifer, and he screamed, 'Argh! A ghost!'

'Okay, relax, Doc,' insisted Jennifer. 'It's me, it's me, it's Jennifer!'

'No, it can't be you...' protested Doc. 'I just sent you and Marty back to the future!'

'I know, you did send Marty and I back to the future,' explained Jennifer, with desperation, 'but I'm back. I'm back from the future!'

'Great Scott!' gasped Doc, as he fainted.

Jennifer bent down to tend to Doc, while she said, 'Doc. C'mon Doc, wake up...' 


End file.
